The Twists Of Life
by blackrose1o1
Summary: The best things in life are always the most dangerous ones - temptation is never a sign of harmony. I cant force you but I would appreciate it if you would review


* * *

By Mashall F. Zaheer 

(this is my first story so sorry if its bad sue me. I cant force you but I would appreciate it if you would review just telling me if its ok, awsome or it totally sucked and if it did tell me why dont just say it sucked if you dont have a reason thanx)

**FYI Thes characters DO belong to ME I DID make them Up HOWEVER the idea of it is partially credited to the author of twilight (partially because when I started the story I hadnt read twilight but then in the middle of the story I did read twilight so yeah)**

**The Twist of Life**

-Mashall F. Zaheer

I leaned against the tall arched window. As my finger followed the path of the raindrops that fell from the paradise above, I fixedly stared at the divine architectural engravings that complimented the beautiful glass structure. It was going to be another one of those days, no surprise. In this part of the world spring meant downpour and drizzle. The petite and miniscule clouds that had filled the sky earlier had now evolved into colossal giants. I could here the thunder roar and occasionally saw lightning flicker in the background. The rain had become heavier and all through the streets the minute people scurried with their umbrellas desperate to get out of the rain. Watching them in their panic amused me, perhaps more then necessary.

I was farther interested in the storm then I should have been. After all being the daughter of the women who was getting re-engaged I should have been more supportive, but I wasn't. I could think of many other places, many other _much-preferred_ places I could have been on my 16nth birthday then _here_. I considered leaving countless amounts of times, but my Aunt insisted I stay at this wretched matrimony, and really what choice did I have?

As time passed by I could here the wedding venue accumulate with more and more relatives. The formality was about to begin, the masses of people hastened to take their seats at the exquisitely decorated round tables. I too decided to take my seat at the front of the ballroom at my assigned chair.

While the noise level gradually decreased uncle Christopher the orator of the soiree began his overly practiced speech. I had heard it all-too-many times in the passed month as my uncle recited it like a broken tape recorder, almost as if he were auditioning for a Hollywood production. While he continued to address the guests, I focused on more trivial matters such as fixing my apparel. After all it wasn't as if I were missing anything important so I might as well spend my time in _more deserving_ affairs, such as personal appearance.

Through out the entire "celebration" my face showed no sign of emotion, and why should it? I was not a fool like my mother; this was her third marriage and certainly would not be her last. My face was taken over by an expressionless tone. I showed neither love nor hate rather emptiness towards the whole notion, it wasn't my business anyway. In this so-called family my say was of the least importance.

I gave very minimal attention to the wedding itself. However every time I glanced towards the direction of my parents I could see the sly smile on my "father's" face, that bastard didn't cherish my mother, let alone _love_ her. He just desired our family's lavish amount of money, as did most of the other men my mother had been previously involved with. Most of the extended hour had passed in this manner. Finally this festive occasion of hell had almost come to an end. My heart thrilled at the thought, however quickly lost the ecstatic feeling when I realized that this was only the cherry on the chocolate cake. After words would come the cake its self, when I would have to attend to my…beloved relatives, what joy. As I wrapped up my final thoughts the ceremony did the same, when I had returned from my deep ideation I made it just in time for the final words.

"You may now ki-"

And almost in a heartbeat it had all happened, the joy the laughter the happiness that had all permeated the scope merely a Milo-second ago had vanished into thin air. It had left with no sign of return but rather was replaced with horror and fear of the following second. The tall arched windows that inlayed the entire right wall next to my arm had shattered almost simultaneously. The cold breeze and storm water that had been separated earlier by the tall glass windows, now rapidly blew in on the bare 3-walled room.

At first nothing was responding I wanted to run away from this sight for soar eyes but my legs were still stiff from percussion. I wanted to wake up from this grim dream. However I quickly realized this was no dream, nowhere _near_ a dream. In fact it was the exact contrary it was a nightmare and it was all real. I observed my surroundings as panic filled my heart. I could see my mother in the far distance lying on the floor in a shallow pool of blood …probably dead. Surrounding her were the beautiful snow-white roses my grand parents had given to her now drenched in the blood red fluid that seeped out of her lifeless body. She was not alone; everyone who had attended this excellent calamity had perished and now lay breathless on the marble floors. The theme of the room had drastically changed from chalky white and cardinal red roses to raven Black Death.

It took me a few seconds to absorb the situation and examine my encircling area. My senses were returning I could now feel the pain of my right arm and see the blood that painted my white dress a vivid shade of red. The pain was a distress of its own the cut that had deeply imbedded the greater half of my arm was like a waterfall of blood. I quickly turned away as I had a towering fear of the red juice that unwillingly escaped my frame

It was then that I noticed the beautiful creature that was lingering around my mother's dead corps. My mouth couldn't help but awe at the immaculate being who was only a brief distance away from me. His shoulder-length dark gold hair complimented his violet eyes. As he smirked at me I barely escaped from the mitts of death. Every movement or jester he made towards me made my heart skip a beat. His presence was too overwhelming for my eyes.

He was a tall strong figure that was untidily dressed. He wore a black collard, button-down shirt with thin gray stripes going from top to bottom. Though it was not formal and was put on with little care his attire looked as if it were fit for a king. He was too gorgeous to be from earth. Every movement he made was a swift and magnificent sight for my gaze. I felt almost as if I had no right to sight upon this unreal delight.

While many feelings and emotion fluttered inside of me, as did numerous questions, the first and far most important was who was this angelic being? He was certainly not one of my family members; it would be an insult towards him for me to even consider the thought. The second and perhaps more critical question that kept irritating me was _what_ was he? Never before had I ever seen anyone as gloriously handsome as _he_ was. It was as if he came out directly from a fantasy. Though his basic physical appearance was like that of a human, something separated him from mankind. His pure crowning looks by far isolated him from the rest of us like a diamond in the dirt.

The fear and anxiety that had momentarily been overpowered by amazement had started to re-kindle inside of me once more. Why was he the only one who was unaffected by this brutal mystery? He stood there with only a thin stream of blood coming down from his unblemished smile. It was then that my mind anticipated conceivably what I had feared the most. Was he responsible for this heinous catastrophe? No it's not possible, a single person responsible for the death of 400 people in less then a time span of 25 seconds. I laughed at the fact that I even considered the thought, but eventually with all that had happened it started to become more and more believable. How could someone so beautiful be so tainted by the touch of evil? My mind refused to believe that this angel was responsible for the devils doing, however there was no other explanation.

By this time he had started making his way towards me. His God given looks only enhanced as the distance between us declined. My legs were stiff once more but this time not from shock, rather from astonishment. A part of me knew I should get up and run, run away as fast as I was capable of…but…the other half didn't want to leave his impeccable presence. Why was it so hard to construct a simple decision such as running away from what threatened my life? My mind had never been so flustered before, it took me a few seconds just to decide whether or not I wanted to take my chances with death or not. Thankfully my mind chose what my heart didn't want to.

I abruptly got up to make a run for it. Unfortunately it was easier said then done, I then noticed the gash in my left leg. On top of that I was wearing high-healed shoes, not exactly a track stars preferred choice of running shoes. I tried to ignore the pain that was lush all throughout my body. I ran as fast as I could into the long hallway clueless of where I was going. Although I was running with rapid speed he was keeping up with plenty of ease, each movement so quick it looked like a blur. It was as if he could have ended my life whenever he pleased but chose to prolong it, simply to enjoy the thrill of the chase. The thought sent shivers down my spine. As I ran I tried to process all that I knew so far, but had little luck.

Nothing was making sense. My mind was too frustrated to think straight; I could feel the tears falling down my cheek as the adversities were getting to me. I was running out of options, what else could I possibly do? There was no sign of any other human being to turn to for help. A part of me wanted to die so I could end this torment. However once again my mind urged me to keep going, because there was still a chance I might make it alive. Unfortunate for me it was little to none, my survival being the "none."

Could this situation possibly get any worse? My question was answered even before it was finished. Horror had taken over the greater half of me as I stared at the wall that now lay directly in front of me. I stared at this blockade for at least what felt like minutes Partially because I refused to believe what my eyes presented in front of me, but mostly because I new that _he_ was there standing behind me waiting patiently. I new that the second I would turn around, to find what I already new was there, the beginning of the end would approach me. But what else was there for me to do. All that I had left was to except my fait.

I turned around slowly to find him standing there with his arms folded, waiting as I had predicted. I saw his mouth turn from a monotone expression to a smile that was truly intoxicating. He slowly walked towards me; I could tell that he was enjoying every second of whatever "this" was going to be. All though it did not help my situation I couldn't help but back up against the wall. As silly as it may sound, I truly believed that maybe I could find a button that would reverse time or make everything normal again. As we could all tell I was much more then desperate at this point, to my surprise there wasn't, and I had no choice but to accept that.

I now stood frozen, with my back against the tall burgundy wall. For the first time he and I made eye contact. We stared into each other's eyes for quite a while. His face was one of Gods greatest creations. A few strands of his hair came and gently rested on his shoulders. I could pry at him for hours without a second to waist. That was probably the greatest downfall of my already pathetic collapse. His elite purple eyes shinned in the moon's radiant beam All I could hope for now was a miracle, and if not that then hopefully a quick and swift departure. However if the situation continued in this manner I would probably not get either

He was now walking towards me. His face showed no sign of hesitation, as if he had done this many times in the past. He kept a constant smile on his face. I couldn't help but stare at the perfect textures of his dazzling grin, to ogle would have been more natural though.

His saunter was very aristocratic. Each step taken looked like it could only be achieved by years and years of practice. However here he was, this angelic being, taking each step with such casualty as if not even noticing the masterly finishing to every movement he carried out. If I weren't staring at it, I would never have believed my eyes. As he drew closer to my position I noticed his stature. He was a tall powerful figure, however was very graceful. In front of him I looked like nothing more then a mere child.

Now he only stood a little closer then a foot away from me. His fragrance was like a million roses but better. If I smelled it long enough I would probably start to feel a bit dazed. Once he had reached me he bent down so that his face and mine were at the same level. In an abstract sense a part of me was satisfied that at least my death would be by his perfect hands and not someone else's.

He then slowly picked up his right hand and then cupped it around my neck so quickly that it all looked like a blur. He now had a tight grip around my neck. His hands were cold and dense. I never before in my life felt this degree of fear. Apparently my face betrayed me and portrayed every ounce of terror that was going through my body

"Are you afraid?"

For the first time he spoke to me, I forgot his question let alone how to speak. His voice was like a beautiful melody from a song, it was as smooth as velvet and as clear as glass. It was gentle yet powerful. It can it be possible for any living creature to have a tongue as beautiful as his. However like everything else about him, he made the impossible possible.

His face was only a few millimeters away from my cheek. My body was shivering from recreancy. I knew that the next minutes of my life would be my last. His already gripping hands smoothly moved down and now grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't understand what was going on he swooped down as if about to whisper to me a secret, but instead of aiming for my ear like he should have he swept directly to the side of my neck.

At first I couldn't register what was happening. However I slowly caught on, of course I couldn't take all the credit. I was deeply aided by the agonizing pain that crept onto me slowly and torturously. As the seconds ticked by I could feel his fangs dig deeper and deeper into my now-penetrated skin.

The pain was frightful and delightful all at once, my body craved for him to continue yet pleaded for him to stop. I couldn't understand what I wanted. It was really quite frustrating not that it mattered; he was slowly sucking away every drop of blood that flowed throughout my soon-to-be-lifeless body. I felt powerless to do anything, I had every right to be.

Now I was for certain that I would not live to see tomorrow I could already feel the faint feeling of unconsciousness approaching me and could already see the room spinning. The left side of my neck and everything below was completely drenched in blood. If I wasn't going to pass out because of blood loss then I was sure to because of fear. I fought the woozy and disturbing feeling, but did not succeed in the battle.

I felt myself loose control over my body as my eyes closed in relief and distress. I was content because no matter what happened after this point I would have no remembrance of it, I felt distress because there may not be anything after this point.

5

By Mashall F. Zaheer 


End file.
